Entretien
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Tsunade, revenue du conseil d'informations des Kages, convoque Naruto afin de lui donner une mission de rang S et de lui parler d'autre chose...


**Coucou tout le monde! Me revoici avec une nouvelle one-shot sur le couple Naruto x Hinata! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Faites-moi savoir ce que vous aimez, pas aimez, ce qui n'était pas terrible, etc...  
**

**Titre: Entretien  
Rating:** **K**  
**Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**  
**Résumé : « Tsunade, revenue du conseil d'informations des Kages, convoque Naruto afin de lui donner une mission de rang S et de lui parler d'autre chose... »**  
**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais a Kishimoto!**

* * *

**« - Une mission de rang S ? Vous me demander une mission aussi importante que ça ? » Questionna la voix du blond, enthousiaste**

Dans la maison construite qui sert de résidence à l'Hokage, Naruto faisait face au Maître de son équipière aux cheveux roses, et à son capitaine de remplacement. Les coudes appuyés sur son bureau ainsi que les mains noué entre elles, elle déclara :

**« - Oui. C'est une mission que toi seul peux mener à bien. » **

Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers l'utilisateur du Mokuton.

**« - Yamato et toi allez-vous rendre à un certain endroit dans la région de Kumo. » Expliqua-t-elle**

Le ninja orange porta son attention sur ce dernier, qui hocha la tête à l'adresse de la princesse, puis se retourna à nouveau vers elle.

**« - C'est la station balnéaire ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment**

**« - La prophétie de l'ermite Oogama était correcte. On dirait que c'est bien l'endroit qu'il a vu. »**

**« - Alors je vais voir cette pieuvre sur cette île ? Je me sens mal ! » Déclara-t-il joyeusement en croisant les bras derrière la tête avant de poursuivre. « Tout le monde est occupé et moi je vais en station bal-… »**

**« - Imbécile ! Tu pars en mission ! » Rappela-t-elle sérieusement**

Naruto eu un mouvement de recul, puis se rapprocha à nouveau en se grattant la tête, gêné.

**« - Je sais. Je plaisantais, c'est tout. »**

**« - Quand tu seras là-bas, tu suivras les ordres de Yamato. »**

Un second hochement de tête en direction du blond lui fit comprendre qu'il aura son soutien. Naruto regarda ensuite la blonde, déterminé.

**« - D'accord. J'ai compris ! Vous pouvez compter sur moi pour une mission de rang S ! »**

**« - Pars dès que tu seras prêt. Mais avant ça, j'aimerais te parler d'autre chose. Seule. »**

Le message fût reçu pour le membre de l'ANBU, qui quitta la pièce en saluant respectueusement la quinquagénaire. Le Jinchuriki, après l'avoir suivi de regard, se retourna vers elle. Elle ferma les yeux un instant et posa ses bras sur le bois.

**« - De quoi voulez-vous me parler ? »**

**« - J'ai été voir comment allait les ninjas qui avaient été gravement blessés. J'ai également appris ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ton combat contre Pain. Après qu'Hinata est été emmené auprès d'un ninja médecin, on lui a prodigué les soins nécessaires. Elle peut se considérer comme chanceuse, Pain n'avait pas touché ses points vitaux. S'il l'avait fait, je ne répondrai pas du sort qu'elle aurait en ce moment… »**

Naruto baissa les yeux, ne pouvant plus soutenir les deux orbes marron de cette dernière.

**« - Je l'ai examinée à mon tour, pour être sûre que tout allait bien. Heureusement pour elle, ses blessures se sont biens refermés. Elle doit juste faire attention à ne pas trop forcer sur son estomac. »**

**« - Je vois. Tant mieux. »**

**« - Comme tu dois t'en douter, je lui ai fait la morale que tout le monde a dû lui faire précédemment Qu'elle était inconsciente, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû y aller, qu'elle aurait pu mourir etcétéra... Après ça, elle a simplement hoché la tête en disant ce qu'elle a dit aux autres Qu'elle comprenait parfaitement, qu'elle était désolée, mais qu'elle avait juste était… »**

**« - Égoïste. » Finit-il en fermant les yeux**

La perdante légendaire le fixa un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

**« - Je lui ai également demandé des détails, mais elle rien voulue me dire de plus. »**

Les yeux fixés sur le plancher, il se mit à raconter, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

**« - Pain allait me prendre Kyuubi. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hinata est intervenue. Avant de se mettre en position de combat, elle m'a dit beaucoup de choses qui resteront gravés en moi. Je ne sais pas si j'étais heureux ou bien horrifié à l'idée de la voir se battre, mais je n'ai rien pu dire pendant un moment. Ensuite, elle tenté de me délivrer des barres de fer qui me clouaient au sol avant d'être repousser par Pain. J'ai bien essayé de la raisonner, à plusieurs reprises, de lui ordonner de fuir, mais elle n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et a tenter par tous les moyen de m'enlever ces fichues bâtons. »**

**« - Je comprends mieux… Mais tu sais, je ne suis pas idiote. J'ai bien vue qu'elle tenait énormément à toi. Au point de mettre sa vie en jeu. Au point de n'avoir pas peur de mourir pour te protéger, Naruto. Sais-tu ce que ça signifie ? » Demanda-t-elle malicieusement**

Instinctivement, la petite voix de la jeune Hyugâ résonna dans l'esprit du Jinchuriki.

**« - Parce que… Je t'aime, Naruto-kun. »**

Il releva la tête et croisa les yeux rieurs de la petite fille du premier Hokage.

**« - Je sais à quoi vous pensez, Baa-chan. Et je vous demanderais de respecter ses sentiments. »**

Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur avant de poser la tête contre sa paume.

**« - Est-ce que tu as été la voir, depuis ? »**

**« - Non. Avec la reconstruction du village, ma visite au pays du Fer, et maintenant, cette mission de rang S, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'aller la voir. Et puis, je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire… »**

**« - Je vois. Tu sais, elle attend très certainement une réponse de ta part. »**

**« - Une réponse ? »**

La cinquième Hokage réprima un soupir irrité en baissant la tête, se rappelant que Naruto n'arrivait pas à être sérieux aussi longtemps avant de croiser à nouveau ses deux orbes bleus.

**« - Est-ce que tu l'aimes de la même façon qu'elle, ou bien comme une simple amie ? »**

**« - Je… »**

Et les mots restèrent en suspens. Bloqué dans sa gorge. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Oui, il appréciait beaucoup l'Héritière et l'estimait grandement. Ils se soutenaient mutuellement et se comprenaient l'un, l'autre. Ils avaient également une très grande complicité. Mais avait-il des sentiments… amoureux, envers elle ? Est-ce que lui, serait-il prêt à donner sa vie pour la protéger comme elle l'avait fait ? Sans doute…

Il serra la mâchoire de dégout en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Sakura au pays du Fer. Sa fausse déclaration pour l'empêcher de poursuivre Sasuke, devenu un dangereux criminel à ses yeux, qu'il l'éloignait d'elle, ainsi que tous les autres mensonges qu'elle continué à lui déblatéré, enlacés sous la neige.

Voyant qu'il se débattait avec sa conscience, Tsunade décida de lui venir en aide.

**« - Hinata ne veut qu'une seule chose : Que tu la reconnaisses à sa juste valeur. Et puis, si nous allons un peu plus loin, elle veut également que tu sois heureux. Elle sait parfaitement que tu es amoureux de Sakura. Mais elle pense tout d'abord à ton bien être plutôt qu'au sien. »**

Un soupir découragé passa la barrière de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne réponde :

**« - Je ne sais même plus où j'en suis… Lorsque j'étais plus jeune, j'aimais Sakura. Mais elle aimait et aime encore Sasuke. Elle ne veut plus que je passe mon temps à le chercher, c'est pour cette raison qu'elle a dit être amoureuse de moi. Parce qu'elle savait que je l'aimais. Mais maintenant, je ne suis plus sûr de l'aimer comme il y a trois ans… Et puis, juste avant, Hinata m'a dit toutes ces choses, que personne ne m'a jamais dites et que j'ai toujours voulu entendre… »**

Le ninja orange poursuivit sous le silence respectueux de l'Hokage.

**« - Et puis, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle s'est mis en danger. Rien que pour ça, je m'en veux… »**

**« - Je vois… Alors, j'aimerais te poser une question : Que ressens-tu lorsque tu es avec elle ? » Demanda-t-elle sérieusement **

Un petit sourire trancha son visage.

**« - Je me sens bien. Apaisé. Hinata est très gentille. Et puis, c'est une fille calme. Elle ne se prend pas la tête et ne me frappe pas à tout bout de champs... Nous avons tous les deux fait des efforts pour être reconnu aux yeux des autres. Alors je suppose que cela nous a rapprochés un peu… Et puis, c'est la première personne qui m'aime de tout de son cœur, tout en sachant que je suis l'ôte du démon-renard… » **

La maîtresse des limaces saisit un dossier qui traînait et le feuilleta comme si cela avait une importance.

**« - Sakura m'a raconté que six des queues de Kyuubi étaient sorties. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »**

**« - Lorsque Pain a transpercé Hinata et que j'ai vu son sang s'étendre de plus en plus sur le sol, j'étais tellement en colère et hors de moi… Alors j'ai volontairement laissé Kyuubi prendre le dessus… » Expliqua-t-il en posant une main sur son ventre.**

**« - Je comprends mieux… » Lâcha-t-elle avec sagesse**

La blonde s'enfonça au fond de son siège et continua de scruter le visage du Jinchuriki.

**« - Avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire, dois-je comprendre que tu ressens les mêmes choses qu'elle ? »**

**« - Ton sourire, c'est ce qui m'a sauvé, Naruto ! » Avoua la voix d'Hinata dans l'esprit de ce dernier**

Il ferma un instant les yeux et releva ses deux orbes sur la quinquagénaire.

**« - Ce que ressens est encore vague, mais une chose est sûre : Je ne veux plus qu'elle souffre à cause de moi. Je veux continuer de la soutenir. Je veux qu'elle ait pleinement confiance en elle. Et puis je veux qu'elle aussi soit… heureuse. »**

Tsunade sourit fièrement avant de lui répondre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les mains dans les poches, le blond marchait pensivement dans les rues en envahit de charpentier, de maçons et d'autres hommes qui s'affairaient sur les bâtisses commençant à reprendre vie. La phrase que l'Hokage lui avait dit il y a une bonne dizaine de minutes résonnait encore dans sa tête.

**« - Peut-être que tu trouveras une réponse précise quand elle sera en face de toi, Naruto... »**

Oui, Tsunade avait certainement raison. S'il la verrait, ce qu'il ressent serait tout de suite moins floue… Mais que pourrait-t-il lui dire ? Ils ne s'étaient pas revus depuis la réunion de tout le groupe, et encore, il lui avait tourné le dos, ne lui adressant pas un seul regard.

Il baissa la tête, terriblement coupable, avant de la relever à l'appelle de son nom.

**« - Naruto ! » Cria une voix grave**

Il s'arrêta net en voyant une silhouette verte à la coupe au bol arrivé dans sa direction.

**« - Gros-sourcils-sensei ? » **

L'homme lui sourit et posa une main sur son épaule.

**« - Tu es prêt à partir, Naruto-kun ? »**

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le maître de Lee lui demandait cela.

**« - Comment ça ? » **

**« - Aoba et moi, nous vous accompagnions pour la région de Kumo ! » Répondit-il en se pointant fièrement du pouce**

**« - Ah… »**

Il resta un moment interdit puis tilta.

**« - Au fait, est-ce que, par hasard, vous auriez vu Hinata, dans le coin ? » Questionna-t-il rapidement**

**« - La cousine de Neji, hein… ? » Réfléchit-il en se tenant le menton**

**« - Vous savez où elle est ? » Réitéra-t-il**

**« - Elle est avec lui, il me semble… Une demeure a été spécialement recréée pour les Hyugâ vers le sud-est. C'est tout près d'ici. »**

**« - D'accord. Merci infiniment Gros-sourcils sensei ! » S'exclama-t-il en le saluant de la main et en s'en allant**

La panthère verte de Konoha tendit le bras, le pouce levé.

**« - De rien, Naruto-kun ! N'oublie pas que nous partons dans une demi-heure ! » Avertit-il **

**« - Entendu ! »**

**« - C'est bien la jeunesse… Toujours aussi énergique ! » Lâcha-t-il en voyant le dos du blond disparaitre au loin**

Le ninja orange se mit ensuite à courir vers l'endroit que le Jônin venait de lui indiquer. S'il n'avait qu'une demi-heure, le temps d'arriver sur les lieux, il ne lui restait qu'une quart d'heure pour parler à l'Héritière du clan et retourner à l'entrée du village… Cela faisait juste...

Il bifurqua au détour d'un échafaudage, sauta au-dessus d'une charrette trainée par un cheval et continua son chemin en expirant brièvement. Il arriva devant la demeure qui semblait celle des Hyugâ.

Sur les murs qui entouraient à la cour, se trouvait encore les différents outils de travail des ouvriers ou encore, des barres de fer qui jonchait le sol. La poussière se collait également à la muraille, signe que la construction n'était pas totalement finie.

Il regarda ensuite la bâtisse qui le toisait de sa hauteur. A sa gauche, un membre du clan regardait méticuleusement le charpentier qui venait d'allumer sa scie électrique, créant ainsi un brouhaha infernale. Le blond s'avança alors jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et toqua bruyamment pour être sûr que ses occupants l'entendent.

Il attendit un court instant, fixant la porte en bois blindée et ressassant la discussion qu'il avait eu avec l'Hokage. Un léger grincement lui parvint aux oreilles et la porte s'entrebâilla pour laisser apparaître un homme avec une veste noire qui recouvrait son kimono blanc, tandis que ses traits crispés et ses yeux blancs le fixèrent froidement.

**« - Qui est-ce ? Présentez-vous. » Ordonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils**

**« - Je…Je suis Uzumaki Naruto. » Répondit le ninja orange, légèrement intimidé**

**« - Uzumaki Naruto… Que veux-tu ? »**

Il avala difficilement sa salive et continua de regarder le chef du clan dans les yeux.

**« - Est-ce que Neji est là ? »**

Il le fixa un instant et demanda :

**« - Que lui veux-tu ? »**

**« - J'aimerais lui parler. C'est à propos d'une mission. » Mentit-il**

**« - Une mission ? L'Hokage aurait dû envoyer un Jônin, pas un Genin comme toi… »**

Le blond serra les dents, se disant que le père d'Hinata était décidément très méfiant.

**« - Justement. J'étais chez elle, et au lieu de convoquer un autre ninja, elle m'a demandé de le faire. Vous comprenez, comme ça, cela fait d'une pierre deux… »**

**« - Je vois. » Coupa-t-il sagement en fermant les yeux **

Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques secondes avant que le maître des lieux ne déclare :

**« - Je vais le chercher. Attends ici. »**

Il prit un moment pour s'éloigner et disparaître, énervant au passage le Jinchuriki qui n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre. Mais s'il ne voulait pas se faire griller, il devait faire preuve de patience. Il contracta à nouveau sa mâchoire puis soupira intérieurement.

Des pas se firent entendre, obligeant le ninja orange à relever la tête. Un autre jeune homme aux yeux blancs et aux cheveux bruns venait de remplacer le vide en face de lui. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, la main tenant la tranche, avant de demander :

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Naruto ? Hiashi-sama m'a dit que c'était pour une mission… »**

Ce dernier s'approcha du prodige et se mit à regarder à droite et à gauche.

**« - Neji, s'il te plait, est-ce que ta cousine est là ? Il faut que je lui parle ! » Questionna-t-il rapidement, à voix basse**

**« - Hinata-sama ? Je croyais que c'était moi que tu voulais voir ? »**

**« - Je sais. Écoute, ce n'est pas pour être méchant, mais ton oncle, n'est vraiment pas commode. Si je lui avais dit que je voulais voir sa fille, il m'aurait clairement envoyé bouler en me disant de ne plus jamais revenir, tu comprends ? Alors, est-ce que je peux la voir ?» Déblatéra-t-il sur le même ton**

Le membre de l'équipe Gai regarda un instant le blond, tentant d'enregistrer tout ce qu'il venait de dire et ferma les yeux.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire ? »**

**« - S'il te plait, Neji… ! Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps ! Je dois partir pour une mission dans dix minutes ! » Insista le ninja orange**

**« - Bon, c'est d'accord. Je vais l'appeler. » Soupira-t-il irrité**

Il s'en alla en hâtant le pas, laissant la porte grincer légèrement. Une minute plus tard, la silhouette de l'Héritière se forma au fond du couloir et se rapprocha. Étrangement, le cœur de Naruto s'accéléra. Il la détailla lorsqu'elle arriva auprès de lui. Elle portait sa tenue habituelle une côte de maille recouverte par une veste ample, mauve et blanche. Le bandeau frontal de Konoha, lui, trônait toujours autour de son cou. Elle lui lança ensuite un regard interrogateur.

**« - Naruto-kun ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« - Je… »**

Et une fois de plus, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il pensa une nouvelle fois à tout ce qu'il avait dit à Tsunade. De faibles rougeurs prenaient vie sur les joues du blond. Il tenta immédiatement de les faire disparaitre, mais il ne récolta que des battements de plus en plus forts de la part de sa poitrine.

**« - Tu repars en mission ? Demanda-t-elle en remarquant le sac de voyage sur le dos du blond**

Il sursauta intérieurement et assimila ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il nota également que sa tension redescendit à la normale suite à sa question.

**« - Oui. On m'a confié une mission de rang S dans la région de Kumo. »**

**« - Aussi élevé ? » S'étonna-t-elle**

**« - D'après la vielle Tsunade, c'est une mission que moi seul peut mener à bien. »**

**« - Je suis sûre que tu la réussiras, Naruto-kun. » Assura la Hyugâ**

Il leva le pouce en l'air et lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant.

**« - Évidemment ! Je me donnerais à fond ! »**

Elle hocha la tête, approuvant les dires du ninja orange, avant de laisser place à un silence pesant. Elle fût la première à baisser les yeux comme elle avait su le faire depuis toujours. Le blond se gratta la nuque, comme gêné par ce qu'il allait dire et se décida de parler.

**« - Tu sais, Hinata… Je ne t'ai encore jamais remercié pour ce que tu as fait il y a deux semaines… » Commença-t-il, attirant son attention **

**« -Tu-Tu étais occupé, c'est normal… » Justifia-t-elle**

**« - Comme tu dois t'en douter, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour donner des réponses. Et encore moins sûr ce que tu m'as dit. »**

L'héritière du clan aux yeux de nacres parut légèrement déçue et baissa honteusement la tête.

**« Mais tu sais… » Reprit-t-il en lui montrant toutes ses dents « Moi aussi, je voudrais marcher à tes côtés ! »**

Hinata rata un battement, se rappelant de ses paroles et releva à ses yeux sur lui. Elle rencontra ce magnifique visage qui procurait toujours quelque chose d'étrange en elle. Et puis ce sourire… Combien de fois l'avait-elle vue ? Combien de fois se sentait-elle plus forte en le voyant ?

Elle sourit intérieurement et sursauta en voyant que le blond se rapprochait timidement d'elle.

Pourquoi hésitait-il ainsi ? Il avait peur, c'est vrai. Il avait toujours été détesté par tout le monde, et se demandait si lui, l'ôte de Kyuubi, pouvait rendre heureuse une fille qui l'aimait d'un amour plus que débordant ? A cet instant, il se disait que cette fille aux yeux de nacres… Il voulait autant la protéger que le village. Puisqu'il connaissait déjà le verbe « Être aimer », il voulait apprendre à ce que signifiait réellement le mot « Aimer ». Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer… ?

Il l'enlaça doucement et colla son visage contre le sien. L'héritière du clan aux yeux blancs rougit furieusement en comprenant le geste qu'il venait de faire.

**« - Hinata… » Appela-t-il doucement**

Un petit et timide « Oui » arriva à ses oreilles, lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de poursuivre son discours.

**« - Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Mais je reviendrais. Et cette fois, ça sera à mon tour de te sauver ! »**

Le ninja orange desserra l'étreinte et se distança, regardant au passage l'expression qu'affichait la jeune fille. Elle avait la tête baissée, cachant volontairement ses yeux qui fixaient le parquet, et ses joues qui débordaient de gêne.

Il l'appela à nouveau pour qu'elle lève la tête et lui sourit.

**« - A bientôt, Hinata ! » Salua-t-il en s'éloignant**

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais son père l'en empêcha en prononçant son prénom à quelques mètres de là. Naruto, quant à lui, traversa la cour en souriant bêtement, sous le regard noir du chef de maison et du membre du clan qui se tenait à côté de l'ouvrier.


End file.
